A roof curb is well-known for including a raised frame that is installed on a roof surface to elevate and mount mechanical equipment, such as a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) units. A roof curb adapter can be installed to eliminate the need for the time-consuming process of removing a roof curb during an HVAC unit replacement.